Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
|publisher=LucasArts |engine=Odyssey engine |released=July 15, 2003 |genre=RPG |timeline=3956 ДБЯ |modes=Single player |ratings=*ESRB: Teen (T) *OFLC (AU): PG (8+) *PEGI: 12+ *USK: 12+ |platforms=*Xbox, *Windows, *Mac OS X }} '''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic' — компьютерная игра в жанре RPG, разработанная студией Bioware. Игра вышла 18 ноября 2003 года. Чуть позже, в 2005 году, вышло продолжение игры Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. Сюжет игры начинается во времена Старой Республики (3956 ДБЯ) — за тысячи лет до восхода Галактической Империи и сразу после Мандалорских войн. Вступление Геймплей Игра построена на упрощенной модели D'n'D, без книги заклинаний. Расчет успешности атак и способностей проводится по стандартной формуле d36 с коэффициентами. В игре доступна одна раса и 6 классов для игрока, плюс еще два класса и 5 рас для спутников. Развитие игрока (и всей партии) происходит при наборе опыта, который может быть получен при убийстве противника, выполнении квестов и применении небоевых навыков (Взлом, Ремонт, Компьютеры, Скрытность, Взрывчатка). При получении нового уровня игроку доступны очки навыков, каждые два — очко умения, каждые три — очко параметра. Классы игрока и спутников-недроидов В начале игры для игрока доступны три класса: Солдат — мастер боя. Изначально может носить тяжелую броню и использовать тяжёлое вооружение. Специальные атаки мощные, но имеют повышенный шанс промаха. Разведчик ' — обладает навыками в области ремонта, быстрый боец. Специальные атаки очень быстрые, но шанс промахнуться ещё выше. Изначально могут использовать имплантаты и двойное оружие. 'Негодяй — мастер скрытности и общения. Специальные атаки наносят меньше урона, но точны и дают шанс критического урона. Вор изначально может надевать модуль скрытности. После прохождения первой линейки квестов герой становится джедаем и должен выбрать один из трёх классов: Джедай-защитник — мастер боя на мечах, но владение Силой развито мало. Персонаж для силовых решений, аналогичен солдату. Джедай-консул — напротив, специализируется на использовании Силы. В качестве компенсации его огромной ментальной мощи, количество очков здоровья очень мало. Джедай-страж — класс, балансирующий между двумя предыдущими. Можно сказать, что это разведчик среди джедаев. Как водится, уступает сразу обоим, но более гибок в боевой ситуации. Спутники, кроме дроидов, также относятся к одному из первых трёх (Миссия Вао - вор, Заалбар - разведчик, Кандерус Ордо и Карт Онаси - солдаты) или вторых трёх (Бастила Шан - джедай-страж, Джоли Биндо - джедай-консул, Джухани - джедай-защитник), но изменить их класс невозможно. Классы спутников-дроидов Дроидам доступны особые виды оружия, а также два особых класса. Дроид-астромеханик — прадедушка R2-D2. Выполняет функции класса поддержки, способен к разминированию, взлому, ремонту и так далее. Не самый полезный боевой персонаж, но необходим при столкновении с охранными системами. В качестве вооружения может использовать пистолеты. Боевой дроид — уникальная машина, созданная лично Реваном. Сочетает в себе функции солдата и протокольного дроида, поэтому может обращаться с тяжелым вооружением. В качестве протокольного дроида знает многие языки Галактики, в частности язык песчаных людей. Персонажи Реван thumb|РеванРеван — молодой и харизматичный рыцарь-джедай, генерал армии Республики. Во времена Мандалорских войн проигнорировал приказы Совета и вместе с группой единомышленников, в которую, помимо прочих, входил его друг Малак, примкнул к армии Республики, где показал себя великолепным стратегом. После победы над лидером Мандалорцев — Мандалором, отправился вместе со своим флотом в Неизвестные Регионы, где и произошел его переход на Тёмную сторону Силы. Бастила Шан Бастила Шан — мощный джедай, обученная с ранних лет различным навыкам и одаренная Силой. Несмотря на юность, Бастила — мастер редкого искусства, Боевой Медитации. С помощью Силы она может повлиять на исход боя. Одной стороне она даёт храбрость и силу, в то время как другая слабеет. Из-за этой способности на Бастилу Шан возложили главную цель войны Республики с ситами — сокрушить лорда ситов. Бастила Шан нахальна и импульсивна, но при этом она несёт ответственность за свои действия и чётко осознает это. Её учителя учили её быть осторожной, но Бастила постоянно меняет своё местонахождение, чтобы наносить поражения ситам, тем самым доказывая Джедаям свою силу. Никто не сомневается в том, что она однажды станет великим Джедаем, но её Сила и импульсивность таят в себе опасность. Благодаря своим способностям и победам Бастила оставит свой след в истории Галактики, но её стремления и намерения могут, в конечном счете, погубить её. Она усердно учится, но у неё мало времени, чтобы понять всё, поскольку угроза со стороны ситов продолжает поглощать её силы. Во время поиска Звездной кузницы у Бастилы возникли чувства к Ревану. Впоследствии это помогло Ревану вернуть её на светлую сторону. Карт Онаси Тридцативосьмилетний солдат Карт видел больше войн, чем выпало на долю многих. Квалифицированный пилот и тактик, он всегда выполнял свои обязанности с честью, веря, что когда-нибудь его лояльность и верность Республике станет известна. Зачастую он исследует планеты, но не всегда его задания совпадают с тем, что он любит делать. Он участвовал в Мандалорской Войне, когда Ситы начали угрожать Республике. Обязанности призывают его бороться с Ситами, но чувство мести может возобладать над долгом. За его плечами много битв, но об этом он рассказывает неохотно. Сейчас уже не ясно, борется ли он, чтобы остановить кровопролитие, или мстит за это самое кровопролитие. Кандерус Ордо Наемник. Работает на того, кто больше заплатит. В большинстве случаев это представители преступного мира, желающие заработать с помощью его превосходных данных бойца, командира-тактика и отъявленного головореза. Если бы его клиенты знали, где он обучился своему ремеслу, они бы дважды подумали, прежде чем нанять его. Кандерус — мандалорец. После Мандалорских войн с Республикой он оказался на стороне проигравших. Но он не был обычным солдатом; он активно участвовал в разработке и осуществлении планов множества сражений, окончившихся не в пользу Республики. На его руках слишком много крови, и он сомневается, что для людей, видевших его работу, прошло достаточно времени, чтобы посмотреть на неё беспристрастным глазом профессионального солдата. Поэтому он и не делает горя из поражения своего народа. Дарт Малак thumb|Дарт Малак Малак — тёмный лорд ситов, как и его учитель, поддавшийся тёмной стороне Силы. Малак предал Дарта Ревана во время битвы с Республикой, когда Бастила Шан использовала Боевую Медитацию против флота ситов, чтобы дать республиканскому флоту поддержку в бою и получить возможность проникнуть на корабль Ревана. Малак открыл огонь по кораблю учителя, когда Бастила начала сражаться с ним. Выстрелы нанесли критические повреждения кораблю и едва не убили Ревана. Бастила с помощью Силы поддержала в нём жизнь, принесла его на Совет, и члены Совета решили использовать Ревана для того, чтобы найти Звёздную кузницу. Они стёрли его память, почти уничтожили его прошлое «я» и создали новую личность сторонника Республики под крылом у Бастилы. Впоследствии, когда Дарт Малак на крейсере «Левиафан» захватил корабль «Чёрный ястреб», на котором летел Реван, Тёмный Лорд сразился со своим бывшим учителем. Малак сообщил Ревану, что он был ситом, но, несмотря на это, Реван не вернулся на тёмную сторону. Он почти потерпел поражение в поединке с Малаком, однако Бастила отвлекла Малака, пожертвовав собой ради Ревана. Впоследствии Малак переманил её на тёмную сторону Силы. Когда Реван попал на Звёздную кузницу, он вернул Бастилу на путь джедая и на сей раз победил своего бывшего ученика, нанеся ему смертельное ранение в живот. Умирая, он так и остался Дартом Малаком, хотя и сожалел о своём падении. HK-47 HK-47 — дроид, сочетавщий в себе функции дроида-убийцы и протокольного дроида. Созданный за четыре тысячелетия до Битвы при Явине, этот дроид, вооруженный мощным разрушительным арсеналом, являлся безжалостным воплощением самой смерти, которая преследовала свою цель без устали до выполнения поставленной задачи. Презирая всевозможную органическую жизнь, эта модель являлась одной из самых опасных машин в галактике эпохи Старой Республики. T3-M4 Т3-M4 был дроидом-астромехаником, созданным для нужд Дэвика Канга. Его будущее казалось прозрачным и бесперспективным, однако незадолго до того, как Дарт Малак приказал уничтожить Тарис и Дэвик умер, Т3-M4 встретил Ревана и его команду. Ревану очень понравился этот дроид, и он взял его с собой. После этого жизнь Т3-M4 наполнилась приключениями. Джоли Биндо Джоли Биндо — контрабандист и опытный серый джедай, сражавшийся в Великой войне с Экзаром Куном. Джоли потерял на этой войне свою любимую, и после этого он отверг общество и стал вести образ жизни отшельника. В игре он появляется как ворчливый, но остроумный и мудрый старик, которого мало заботят проблемы «большого мира». Джухани Джухани — женщина расы катар. Родная планета Джухани — Катар, подвергшаяся нападению мандалорцев. Позже она вместе с родителями переехала на Тарис. Она долгое время находилась в рабстве, пока не попала в академию джедаев на Дантуине. После того, как во время тренировки она напала на своего учителя, Джухани сбежала из анклава джедаев и перешла на тёмную сторону. Реван убедил её вернуться к Свету, после чего она присоединилась к его поискам Звёздных карт. Миссия Вао Миссия Вао — девушка расы тви'лек 14-ти лет, обитавшая на Тарисе в нижнем городе вместе с другом Заалбаром. Присоединилась к Ревану, последовав за Заалбаром. Заалбар Заалбар — вуки, ближайший друг Миссии. Принес Ревану клятву долга. Планеты Тарис Тарис — планета, большая часть которой покрыта крупным городом, подобно Корусанту. Эта планета была оккупирована силами армии ситов. Вылет с планеты был под строжайшим контролем. В Верхнем городе действовал закон об ограничении свободы существ, не относящихся к человеческой расе. В Нижнем городе творился беспорядок: постоянные убийства, грабежи и разбои. Он был почти полностью под контролем различных банд и криминальных организаций. Самая бедная часть, «Подземелье», была населена изгнанными из Верхнего города существами. Люди жили в хижинах без солнечного света, многие из них были заражены болезнью, от которой они превращались в монстров. Дантуин Дантуин — красивый мир зеленых равнин, тихих рек и чистых озёр. Население Дантуина незначительное, сильно разбросанное по планете в виде небольших поселений с обширным землевладением. Разумные расы представлены людьми-фермерами, а также примитивными племенами дантари. Местные животные — собаки кат, ириазы, кинраты, граулы. Во времена Галактической гражданской войны на Дантуине отсутствовали промышленно развитые поселения. Манаан thumb|Ахто-Сити на планете МанаанМанаан — мир, полностью покрытый океаном и населённый селкатами. На планете есть один надводный город под названием Ахто-Сити. Он был выстроен специально для туристов. Планета является единственным местом в галактике, где встречается сильное вещество, имеющее лечебные свойства — кольто. Жители планеты, селкаты, придерживались нейтралитета, поэтому на территории города можно было встретить как и представителей Старой Республики, так и Империи Ситов. Коррибан Коррибан — планета ситов с интереснейшей историей. Это место являлось практически колыбелью их зарождения. На ней находились гробницы таких великих ситов, как Марка Рагнос, Нага Садоу, Тулак Хорд, Лудо Кресш и Аджунта Полл. На планете также располагалась академия ситов. На территории гробниц велись многочисленные раскопки и изучения. Кашиик Кашиик — лесная планета и родина расы вуки. На большей части Кашиика произрастали огромные деревья с диаметром ствола в несколько десятков метров. Вуки спускались с деревьев очень редко, в основном для того, чтобы пройти традиционное испытание. На поверхность сквозь деревья почти не попадал свет. Планета была под контролем корпорации «Черка», которая использовала вуки в качестве рабов. Явин Станция, находящаяся на орбите планеты Явин. На этой станции уже много лет подряд живет родианец-изобретатель. Он спускался на поверхность луны Явин IV и собирал механизмы и артефакты, оставшиеся после войны, которую начал Экзар Кун. Татуин Татуин — песчаная планета, чьё коренное население включает в себя Песчаный народ и джав. Планета не имела каких либо достопримечательностей или красочной истории. На ней существует несколько космических портов, таких как Мос-Эйсли, Мос-Эспа и Анкорхед. В последнем и происходит действие игры. Лехон, или неизвестная планета thumb|ЛехонЛехон — планета, покрытая сплошными островами и архипелагами, является родиной некогда могущественной расы Раката, или «Строителей». Именно они изобрели технологию гипердвигателя и покорили многие цивилизации. Эта планета хранила множество тайн и загадок. Звёздная кузница Звёздная кузница — завод огромных размеров, находящийся на орбите звезды системы Лехон и построенный расой Раката за несколько тысяч лет до возникновения Республики. На ней произошла битва между Дартом Малаком и Реваном. Саундтрек *Startup Screen *Main Theme *The Old Republic *Taris Upper City *Apartments *Sith Guard Encounter *Taris Lower City *Javyar's Cantina *Taris Sewers *Rakghoul Attack *The Black Vulkars *Bastila Shan *The Leviathan *Pazaak *Inside the Sith Base *Battle at Davik's Estate *Arrival at Dantooine *The Jedi Academy *Dantooine Outback *Mandalorian Battle *Kinrath Cave *Ancient Ruins *Guard Droids *Tatooine *Anchorhead Street Fight *Tatooine Dune Sea *Desert Wraid Attack *Tusken Enclave *Sand People Ambush *Czerka Corporation *Ahto City *Ahto Sith Battle *Hrakert Station *Selkath Fight *Kashyyyk *The Shadowlands *Confronting Darth Bandon *Korriban Sith Academy *Uthar Wynn's Trials *Captured by the Leviathan *Darth Malak *The Unknown World *Rancor Battle *The Temple *Last Chance *Aboard the Starforge *The Sith *The Last Confrontation *Finale & End Credits Композитор — Джереми Соул Интересные факты * В игре часто встречаются персонажи с именами, похожими на имена персонажей из фильмов, с намёками на то, что это их предки, например: Галдуран Калриссиан (Лэндо Калриссиан), Кассус Фетт (Джанго Фетт), Комад Фортуна (Биб Фортуна), адмирал Форн Додонна (Ян Додонна), семейство Органа с Алдераана (Бейл и Лея Органа). * Фамилия гладиатора с Тариса Бендака Старкиллера когда-то предназначалась Джорджем Лукасом Люку Скайуокеру, но позже он решил, что она звучит слишком кровожадно (Starkiller означает «убийца звёзд»). * В первоначальном сценарии Звёздных войн рыцари-джедаи назывались джедаями Бенду (Bendu). Впоследствии это слово было удалено. В данной игре оно нашло свое применение и превратилось в фамилию серого рыцаря джедая Джоли Биндо (Jolee Bindo). * Изначально предполагалось, что главным женским персонажем в игре будет Вима Санрайдер из серии комиксов Tales of the Jedi. Бастилой Шан же планировали назвать другую джедайку — катарку. Впоследствии было принято решение разработать нового персонажа, и ей дали имя Бастила. Катарку же переименовали в Джухани. * В KotOR содержится несколько цитат из фильмов: ** Миссия Вао часто произносит «У меня нехорошее предчувствие» (I have a bad feeling about this). Эту же фразу во всех шести фильмах постоянно повторяет C-3PO, также её используют Оби-Ван Кеноби и Хан Соло. ** Главный герой несколько раз может сказать «Меня зовут игрока, я пришёл, чтобы спасти вас», как Люк Скайуокер в IV эпизоде, когда спасает принцессу Лею. **Карт Онаси кричит «Не-е-ет!», подобно многим персонажам фильмов. ** Когда главного героя пытают на «Левиафане», чтобы узнать местонахождение академии джедаев на Дантуине, один из возможных ответов — солгать, что она на Альдераане, фразой: «Альдераан. Они на Альдераане». Это отсылка к четвёртому эпизоду, где Лея Органа выдаёт покинутую базу Альянса повстанцев на Дантуине в попытке спасти Альдераан от уничтожения фразой «Дантуин. Они на Дантуине». **Карт Онаси произносит ту же фразу, что и Хан Соло в четвёртом эпизоде: «Мы пойманы их притягивающим лучом». * Также в игре содержится пародия на песню Nookie группы «Limp Bizkit»: * Однажды Кандерус Ордо рассказывает игроку о том, как он однажды преследовал неизвестный корабль до пределов галактики. Этот корабль был похож на астероид и стрелял шаровыми молниями. Это намёк на Юужань-вонгов из серии романов «Новый Орден джедаев». * Отменённую игру, которую LucasArts собиралась выпустить под названием Star Wars: Obi-Wan, при разработке планировалось назвать Knights of the Republic, но это название было отвергнуто как слишком общее. Примечания Ссылки * Категория:18 ноября Knights of the Old Republic Knights of the Old Republic Категория:Ролевые игры